PLOT
by Cedechan
Summary: It's been nine years since graduation, and Harry is now a sucessful Auror, and D.A.D.A. teacher. But will his success last long?


Only the sounds of quills could be heard, as a room of about 18 students scribbled on pieces of parchment. A few giggles could be heard here and there, and maybe a cough or two, but the majority of the class stayed bent over their assignments, doing as their Professor instructed. Suddenly a students hand shot up, catching her professors attention.

"Excuse me Professor, but I accidentally forgot my 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to find them' book in my dormitory. Could you possibly define 'Kneasle' for me?" A happy Hufflepuff girl with a curly mop of blonde hair asked.

" Well, on normal circumstances Hester, I'd dock off points for you not having your books, and completely ignore your question…but…I am not professor Snape, now am I?" The young man stood in front of his class with his Emerald eyes gleaming. The class laughed at his comment, as he leaned on his desk.

"I should hope not!" Her best friend, a Ravenclaw girl with raven hair exclaimed from beside her. Her teacher smiled and ran a hand through his coal black hair, which over the years had lost its young shine.

"Now let me answer your question…" And class continued in the same fashion it did everyday, of every week, for the last four years.

"Professor! Professor!" he heard running footsteps, and turned around to greet seven faces. All of them were panting and sweating, obviously from running from where ever they had come from.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Gryffindor Quidditch team." He said with a delightful sarcasm, " How can I help you?"

"You're coming to our game right Professor Potter?" the tallest boy asked, his hazel eyes shined with worry and he wiped sweat from forehead, just under his chocolate brown hair.

"Of course Peter, I haven't missed one since the very first time I flew a broom. But did you run all this way just to ask me that? All seven of you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Peter grinned sheepishly.

"Em, no actually half of us came to ask you about the quiz we're having tomorrow." A girl asked.

"And what about it?" he asked the fifth year girl that went by the name Robin. Her fire red hair was pulled back in ponytail her sapphire eyes smiled back at him. She was very tall for a girl, about three inches shorter that Peter who measured at 6'1'.

"Can it be postponed?" and shorter fifth year girl asked. Her wavy sandy blonde hair, and freckles made her look almost like a second year, but her brains could outmatch even some of the seventh years.

"No." he replied simply.

"But why professor?!" the other two fifth years whined. They said this in unison, but it bothered no one as they stood there. One being a boy, and the other a girl, neither looked alike, had anything in common, or sounded similar, but twins, even fraternal twins can say the same things at the same time without staging it.

"I said 'no' because it's not fair to the other students that I postpone a test, I _know_ they're dying to take, just because you have a Defense against the Darks Arts quiz. I just simply won't do it. Sorry."

"It's ok Professor, they understand but you'll be at the game right? Right?" a boy with dark brown hair and light baby blue eyes asked urgently.

"Yes, Johnny. I'll be there. But let me ask this before you all go, why is it so vital I be there?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're our good luck charm," the third year seeker Kurtis Judal, a boy from Ireland replied before the seven Quidditch members disappeared into the on coming crown heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

**Later that night...**

"Potter!" Severus Snape hollered down the stone halls of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. He shuffled his feet wildly as made his way to a classroom and opened the door. "Potter! I know you were behind this!"

The man sitting at the desk brought his head up and looked at Severus.

"What are you talking about? I've been here sitting at my desk the entire night." He said with a slight bit of amusement. His emerald eyes reflected Severus' face and his mouth formed a smirk. A single candle lit up the room as Severus and Harry met eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Potter! Only you- only you would have thought of such a thing!"

"What in heavens name is going on?" the voice of the elder Professor McGonagall said as she entered the room in her nightgown with her gray hair up in a hair net. "Severus, I heard your voice from the library, what are you yelling about?"

"Yes Professor, do tell." Harry leaned back in his chair crossed his arms and smiled. Snapes eyes burned into Harry's and Harry just laughed to himself.

" In my room, my classroom, my office, there are disgusting hexed male undergarments floating about, and on the chalk board are the words "Nice underpants Snivellus."" He finished this all in one breath, "Only you know about that Potter! It was you!"

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall gave Harry a warning look. Harry, of course didn't notice the glares that were being sent his way because in the process of leaning back in his chair and laughing hysterically, he toppled backwards. Tears were streaming from his eyes, as he stood up and regained his posture.

"It wasn't me…I swear!" he laughed, and Minivera tried hard to conceal a smile.

"You were the only one who saw it!" Snape growled.

"How do you know that? Huh Snape?" Harry had suddenly gotten very serious and was standing rigidly. "How? There could have been others who looked at it. Maybe recently considering that this particular prank was committed now, 9 yrs after I have graduated, and 11yrs since I saw it." Harry stated calmly and sat back down in his seat. "Are you tutoring anyone, by any chance? Studying with them in the wee hours of the night, maybe you left this person alone for just a second, and they found it. The possibilities are numerous Professor, and I wouldn't have the heart to do **that**. I know what it's like to have your past brought back in your eyes."

"You better be telling the truth Harry. You know you're on your last straw, one more prank against Severus and you'll be on probation." Professor McGonagall warned.

"I swear on my parents memory that it wasn't me." Harry honestly stated, but Snape still stared at him suspiciously.

"Let me ask a question though…why are you always blaming _me_ for everything that happens to you? Are you trying to get me fired because you're mad I broke the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers curse of one year per a teacher?"

"Don't be ridiculous Potter, I'm not a child…" Snape sneered

"Ok then it's settled. I'll be in your room tomorrow in the morning to un-hex everything, but for now if you both will excuse me I have to go stop the Gryffindors party then head off to bed." Harry nodded his head towards Professor McGonagall then blew out his candle. All three of them exited the room and Harry locked it behind him.

"Harry, Why you don't you go to bed, and I'll go send the students to bed." McGonagall offered, once Snape had left them.

"Well Professor, normally I'd take you up on that but considering that Gryffindor won its first Quidditch game against the Slytherins, I feel like I want to celebrate a little as well." Harry grinned. The two went their separate ways and when Harry had checked to make sure no one was around, he pulled out his wand, whispered an incantation, and within moments his good 'ol Firebolt came flying in his direction.

With a mischievous grin plastered to his face, Harry Potter mounted his broom; kicked off and zoomed vertically four floors to the 7th level. He did a loop-Dee-loop around every staircase on the way up, "Whoo Hoo!" he shouted then landed softly in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady with a gigantic grin.

"Password?"

"Pixie wings"

"Ah very good, welcome to the party Professor Potter." She said to him before swinging open and letting him through the portrait hole.

The Party was still ranging on inside the common room, there was music playing from somewhere (an accessory Harry didn't remember having during his years at Hogwarts.) There were fire works flying in the air, a Gryffindor banner was strung above the fire place, voices, laughing, talking, even a few were singing. When Harry entered, broom in hand, the commotion ceased, and everyone stopped and stared at Harry.

"It's about time you made your appearance Professor." Peter grinned holding a hand out to Harry. Harry took it heartily and replied…

"Well, there was a little delay with Professor Snape. You all know how that goes." Harry smiled, and every one began talking once more. When the clock struck 1:30am, Harry decided to send the students to bed. They resisted however, but Harry managed since he had everyone of them in class, so he threatened to assign an essay due the next morning, that was three parchments long.

"Goodnight Professor" the red headed Chaser mumbled as she ascended the stairs.

"Goodnight Robin." Harry dimmed the lights in the common room, and stayed back a second to make sure all students were in their dormitories. He then, walked out of the common room, with his Firebolt, and headed to his room.

**What did you think? Whether it good or bad, let me know so I can adjust a few things. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
